


bound up with you

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, M/M, Mild D/s, PWP, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: Anakin has a lot of secret wants and desires that he thinks he shouldn't.  And sometimes it takes a little extra work to drag them out of him.





	bound up with you

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a hundred fics about fucking the noise out of Anakin Skywalker's head if you let me.
> 
> p.s. Anakin Skywalker is not a reliable narrator. At all.

Sex always made Anakin lose focus, made him limp and pliable, which felt great in the moment. But later he would worry he'd given too much away, said the wrong thing.

Yet every time, he would still curl up against Obi-Wan's side, ignore the soft huff of fond annoyance--definitely more fond now than it used to be, Anakin could feel the warm curl of affection in the Force--and he would forget that he wasn't supposed to do that.

Sex was fine, Obi-Wan had no problems touching him, wanting him, _loving_ him, Anakin could feel that in the Force as well, that Obi-Wan let those feelings pour out between them when they were joined together. But afterwards--that was always the tricky part. Anakin would lose his focus, would be pleasantly mind-numbed and quiet and content, would roll over to fling an arm or a leg over Obi-Wan and nuzzle his face against his Master's shoulder, despite that he knew Obi-Wan found it... well, Anakin wasn't sure.

He didn't _hate_ it, but he didn't seem to enjoy it, either. It was baffling to Anakin, who would have happily taken this for an hour instead of sex. (Though both were good. And he definitely liked getting fucked hard enough that he _couldn't_ think about anything else.)

He was pretty sure Obi-Wan put up with the dreaded, uncomfortable _cuddling_ just for Anakin's sake. The most Anakin could usually get out of him was light, simple strokes down his back or fingers curled lightly into his hair to pet him, which wasn't ever nearly enough.

It was nice that he did that, but also... didn't Obi-Wan love him enough to _want_ to touch each other more, to express that love through close embraces and snuggling into each other?

He shoved the old, worn question out of his head, not wanting it to intrude on what was a nice, hazy mood late at night, his body pleasantly sore and languid. Anakin tucked his arm around Obi-Wan's waist--at least if he was going to be uncomfortable about it, Anakin would take amusement in his quiet grumble of annoyance, which at mostly belied by the way Obi-Wan let Anakin roll on top of his arm and then he pressed a hand against Anakin's back, warm and rough against his skin. Anakin wriggled into a comfortable position, one leg tangled between Obi-Wan's, his now-sensitive prick resting along Obi-Wan's hip, and their shared heat finally enough to chase the chill from him.

He was warm, sleepy, and there was an aura of affection all around him. That was his undoing.

"Next time," Anakin mumbled around a yawn and already he felt himself sliding away into the dark, "you should tie me up before we have sex."

Obi-Wan's hand stilled where it was gliding along the length of his shoulder blade, only his fingertips still on Anakin's back. "I beg your pardon?"

Anakin froze, a jolt of adrenaline suddenly shooting through his veins. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

It was stupid, so stupid of him! Obi-Wan would never understand! And it was impossible to explain it to him, Anakin wasn't even going to try, it would only make things worse!

Obi-Wan shuffled over to face him, so careful and gentle, so _worried_ , like Anakin had just blurted out that he was going to toss himself into a garbage incinerator. Hells, maybe he should, it would have been less painful.

"Anakin, what made you suggest that?"

"Nothing," he muttered, rolling over and putting his back to Obi-Wan. His Master tried to keep them facing each other, but he let go when Anakin kept pulling away. "I wasn't really thinking, I was half-asleep and it was just some stupid dream thought. Forget about it."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, one hand landing on his arm and Anakin flinched. He didn't pull away from Obi-Wan, but that touch retreated anyway. "Don't close down like this, it's not--"

"I'm really tired, Master," Anakin spoke over him, hating how wound up he sounded. _Just relax,_ he ordered himself. _Keep it together._ "It was a stupid thing I didn't mean because I'm tired."

Obi-Wan said his name again, but Anakin refused to turn around and Obi-Wan didn't make him. It was a very long time before he finally fell asleep, the distance between them only half an arm's length, but feeling like it might as well have been parsecs.

* * *

One thing that Anakin could always count on with Obi-Wan was that he never knew when his Master was going to try to badger him into talking or when he'd just let it go. Sometimes Anakin would have to avoid him for _weeks_ before Obi-Wan finally dropped it.

Other times, it was forgotten by morning, like nothing had ever happened.

That morning, Anakin had barely dozed and managed to sneak out before Obi-Wan woke up. And he'd found an unoccupied Padawan's room to get enough that he could make it through the rest of the day and then... just never quite ran into Obi-Wan for a week, somehow. Didn't see him in the Great Hall, didn't see him in the communications rooms, didn't see him in the hangars, didn't see him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, didn't see him in the refectory, didn't see him _anywhere_.

Maybe Obi-Wan was avoiding him this time? Maybe Anakin had really fucked it up--though, it wasn't like Obi-Wan was any kind of stranger to the weirder sexual stuff, certainly he knew a lot more than Anakin had, before they'd started.

Anakin didn't even really know why he suddenly wanted this so much, what had made him think of it. But it was clear that Obi-Wan would think something was wrong with him if Anakin didn't get his shit together, and so he just. Needed a little time.

Obi-Wan seemed to be perfectly willing to give it to him this time. It was another week and a half before they even crossed paths.

* * *

The other thing Anakin knew he could always count on with Obi-Wan is that his Master would _never_ spend an hour on just kissing, on only gentle strokes to Anakin's cock, and the slow press of fingers further back, barely even pushing into him--not without a reason.

It wasn't that Obi-Wan hated this, either, or that he was that desperate to get to the fucking part. He just-- well, Anakin didn't really understand it. It was a thing about Obi-Wan Kenobi that Anakin just sort of knew existed and would never really _get_.

But sometimes Obi-Wan would corner him, gently push him to the bed, stretch him out across it, and lay against his side, kissing him with no hurry in the galaxy. His hands would travel as far as they could without breaking the way Obi-Wan's tongue would sweep softly across Anakin's bottom lip, so slow and luxurious, like a kiss right out of a HoloVid.

And he would tease for long, long minutes, one hand loosening the layers of Anakin's tunics, sliding underneath to touch everywhere. Across the planes of his chest, gliding down his sides, just enough pressure not to tickle, then back around to his stomach, just above where his hips met his thighs. It would take _ages_ to get Obi-Wan's hand around his cock, but he didn't care, he would stay in these moments for as long as he could, like a bright, warm sun soaking into his skin.

Not that Anakin was stupid. He knew exactly what Obi-Wan was doing.

The longer Obi-Wan kissed him without moving along, the more Anakin knew he was being lulled into a haze, so that Obi-Wan could pry him open with words.

Obi-Wan didn't hate this, but it wasn't what he really _enjoyed_ , either. If he was taking his time, he wanted something.

It was obvious what, of course.

But Anakin enjoyed this too much to give it up. He would outlast his Master on this, because eventually Obi-Wan would give up, if Anakin held strong for long enough.

\--though, Obi-Wan seemed really, really determined this time. And that made a swarm of miniature skettos taking flight in his stomach for a moment, but he violently shoved them aside and refused to give up.

Which worked pretty well until Obi-Wan swirled his now precome-slicked fingers around the rim of Anakin's entrance and then pressed two inside with no warning. Every other thought flew out of Anakin's head, but the pleasant burn of the stretch and the way Obi-Wan's mouth was hot and firm against his own. All he could feel was the way they pressed deep into him, all the way down to the third knuckle he was sure and the way Obi-Wan's beard scraped against the side of his jaw as he moved down Anakin's throat.

Anakin's low groan was shameless, he didn't care, didn't care one single fuck, because Obi-Wan _still_ didn't say anything, didn't ask him a question, didn't demand he answer anything. Just pulled his fingers out, rubbed his thumb into the spot between Anakin's entrance and his balls, pressing hard enough that it sent sparks across his vision and he groaned again, legs twitching against the sheets and trying to tangle with Obi-Wan's just to get some leverage.

Then right back in again, just as quick and easy as before. When they found that sweet spot, it was only a light touch, nothing that would make him come any time soon, and the only reason he didn't grind down into the touch was because Obi-Wan moved back up to kiss him, just as light and sweet and barely more than lips caressing lips.

Anakin didn't know which one to chase, he wanted more of both, but neither was quite enough and when he tried for one--he wasn't sure which it was, only that he twisted around to try to face Obi-Wan and it made those questing fingers pull back, pushed their faces out of reach, and he lost both.

Obi-Wan's laugh was quiet and fond, there was no judgement there, he made sure that Anakin felt that in the Force. Then their mouths were crashing together again, fingers circling around his rim and it was so hard not to clamp his legs together and make sure they stayed there. But Obi-Wan just kept pushing into him, not so deep this time, spent more time around the edge, rubbing every bit of skin around the muscles there, and it was hard to focus, to try to remember what he was supposed to be doing. Not doing? Anakin remembered that he wasn't supposed to tell Obi-Wan about what he wanted. But it seemed less important now. Obi-Wan didn't seem in a hurry, Anakin still had time.

"Touch yourself," Obi-Wan ordered him, his voice so warm and kind in Anakin's ear, but with command behind them. "Wrap a hand around your cock and stroke in time with my fingers in you."

Anakin groaned again, unable to resist. It was such a slow pace, Obi-Wan's fingers barely skimmed his prostate this time, his movements were more concerned with setting an unhurried rhythm, he would _never_ come like this and didn't think he even really wanted to. It was so much more enjoyable to have Obi-Wan's warmth against his side while he wrapped a hand around his dick and pulled in time with every thrust of those fingers into him.

"Use your thumb at the tip, rub across the slit when I pause," Obi-Wan said a small eternity later. "Then stroke around to the underside of the head on the way back down when we move again." He paused just as he said he would, two fingers just enough to keep Anakin open without getting him anywhere.

Obi-Wan did this three times, pausing at the deepest part of him for long seconds, while he struggled to remember the instructions. "Good," Obi-Wan breathed into his ear, a warm and wet tongue sliding along the shell of it and Anakin shivered. Each time was a little longer, four or five or seven more times, Anakin lost count, the feel of those fingers siding into him, so easy and sure, was everything he wanted.

After countless more times of this, maybe it was three more, maybe it was a dozen, maybe even a hundred, he didn't know, Obi-Wan stopped, as far in him as he could go, and waited. Anakin did as he was instructed, his thumb at the tip to rub for a moment, then curling around to sweep down the underside--but he stilled when Obi-Wan didn't keep up the rhythm.

"Keep touching yourself," Obi-Wan told him. His own thumb was rubbing a tiny little groove into Anakin's skin in that spot just before his entrance. It was hard not to shiver when he pressed a little harder _right there_. "Stay at the head, find what you like best, but don't work your way down the shaft. Not yet."

Anakin shuddered with a flash of something, some kind of heat inside him, like it was alive in him. "Master, please, I--"

"Now, Anakin." It was his Master's voice, the gentle, kind, patient Master's voice that would not be denied.

His hand lingered at the tip of his cock, his thumb rubbing into the slit and that felt good, but it wasn't quite-- Anakin didn't know, but it wasn't what he was looking for. His fingers did curl around the length of himself, but Obi-Wan immediately told him to loosen his fist, just the tips of his fingers on the tip of himself, that was all. The underside of the head was better, the harder he pressed with his thumb, the more he desperately wanted to fuck up into his own fist, wanted more than just his Master's fingers in him.

"There you go," Obi-Wan murmured. "Do that again on the next pass."

His fingers slid back in, his thumb now rubbing against the rim of Anakin's entrance, and when he paused, Anakin dug his own into that same spot, and felt like he was going to fly apart from just this. He didn't think it was even that he would come, just that his Master's voice in his ear, the steady building and building pleasure in the center of him, both where he was touching himself and where his Master touched him, like he was going to slip away and wouldn't be able to scrabble onto anything to bring himself back.

Then Obi-Wan added another finger, just enough pressure to stretch him open a little further, just enough to add a pleasant burn to that feeling of being pulled apart, and Anakin welcomed it, welcomed everything his Master would give him.

Over and over, they settled into this new pace. It was just as slow, just as languid and easy as before. Everything else didn't matter, time didn't exist, nothing existed but this touch and the way Obi-Wan would lean over to kiss him every fourth or fifth stroke.

He couldn't possibly have said how long they were like that or even when Obi-Wan added the fourth finger, his body was so relaxed and welcoming for the gentle intrusion. But it felt so good, that everything Anakin was had been warmed and seen to and laid out, pliant and so, so easy.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you like about the idea of being tied up?" Obi-Wan asked him, so easy and unimportant and casual that Anakin missed it. His fingers never stopped, he never let Anakin's own hand stop, and nothing else was important, this was everything that Anakin needed. Whatever Obi-Wan wanted to suggest, it would only feel exactly like this.

"I don't--" he tried to find the words and could feel frustration creeping back in, but Obi-Wan just kissed him again.

"Shh, take your time. It's all right, there's no rush. Let it come when it will."

It was so easy to relax after that. To let the soft touches lull him into a warm, loved state. To know that he was treasured and touched with such love. "I like it when--" Anakin moaned softly when Obi-Wan stroked over his prostate, feather-light but enough to scatter his thoughts again.

That was fine, though. Anakin didn't hurry to pick them back up. Just enjoyed the slow thrust into him, the way the head of his cock leaked more fluid every time he did as Obi-Wan instructed.

"Keep going," Obi-Wan encouraged against his mouth, barely audible with how it was said against his lips, rather than aloud. "What do you like about the idea?"

"I like being held. I like--" Anakin shifted on the bed, angled Obi-Wan's hand a little better on him. "I like the way it feels when you hold me down, when you--" _Only you, only you, only you,_ Anakin's thoughts circled around lazily, but Obi-Wan seemed to always pick up on them. "When I have to trust you and you have that-- that you could do anything and--"

Anakin almost turned his face away, something felt-- he didn't know. But Obi-Wan just kissed him, nothing had changed for him, and Anakin couldn't help turning back into the kiss.

"It's just-- it's quiet when--" Anakin could feel the noisy thoughts buzzing at the edges of his mind and tried to catch them, tried to grab at them, but then Obi-Wan was there, kissing him fully and that seemed much better.

"At least-- I think it would be-- I--" Anakin tried when Obi-Wan pulled away, wanting to clarify, one last buzzing, buzzing, buzzing thought that he couldn't banish.

"Shh," Obi-Wan said, nipping at his lower lip and Anakin wanted to kiss him again, wanted it even more than the small noise in his head. "I understand."

Somehow Obi-Wan always seemed to in these times.

Anakin let the rest of the galaxy fall away, just Obi-Wan's fingers still working him over and his own hand on his cock and the warm weight of his Master against his side. It took much longer for him to finally come, he couldn't have said how much time passed, but there was never any hurry, only light encouragement and all the kisses he could fill himself up with.

By the time he was finally a boneless, pliant mess on the bed, Obi-Wan only smiled that half-smile at him, and brushed his hair away from his face, and told him to sleep.

Anakin easily fell from one thoughtless state to another.

* * *

When he woke, it was still night and he could feel Obi-Wan beside him. They were both stretched out on their backs, their arms only lightly touching, Anakin still pleasantly aching and sated.

At least until he looked over and knew his Master was still awake, even though he'd closed his eyes and wasn't acknowledging Anakin's stirrings.

Anakin wasn't stupid. He knew what Obi-Wan had pulled out of him while distracted with warm lips and tongue and fingers and obviously Anakin's desires were found wanting and strange.

He flopped over to face away from Obi-Wan again, barely trying to make it seem like a natural shift of sleep. Of course it ddn't work.

Obi-Wan followed him, having shed the rest of his clothes sometime after Anakin had passed out, except for a pair of thing sleep shorts, which was all that was between their bodies when his Master pressed up against his back.

His beard scratched at the top of Anakin's spine where Obi-Wan pressed a quick kiss, and the arm that wrapped around him wasn't heavy but it wasn't going anywhere either.

Anakin still wasn't stupid and knew he'd crossed into territory that was too messy and complicated for Obi-Wan to want to deal with.

"It was stupid," he mumbled. "Just a random thought, I don't--"

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan interrupted him and he couldn't quite read the tone. It seemed amused or exasperated or maybe some combination of the two. Of course Anakin Skywalker had fucked this up, like he always did, wasn't that _hilarious_. "Stop that."

Anakin shrugged, anger in every line of his body even when he tried to relax. "Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal."

"You like the idea," Obi-Wan said, as if Anakin hadn't spoken at all. Of course. "And you explained why. I think it would be a good idea to try it, if you wanted."

The galaxy paused, just for a moment, and suddenly seemed to tip sideways, just a few degrees, before it righted itself. Obi-Wan saying that it was-- Even after Anakin had admitted that it wasn't just a sex thing, but that it touched on something deep in him?

"It's not just-- It's not like it's only because--" Anakin stumbled over the words, frustration boiling like a rising wave in one of the hurricanes that swept across Kamino.

"Because you like the way you think it will make you feel," Obi-Wan finished for him. His hand was warm against Anakin's stomach, laying flat against it as Obi-Wan pressed them closer together. Anakin _knew_ he was doing it on purpose, Obi-Wan hated cuddling unless he was getting something out of it, but he couldn't make himself pull away.

"Yes," he said in a small voice, so tiny and quiet and not fitting with himself, but that was all he could manage. He was flayed open and bare, Obi-Wan could eviscerate him with a casual flick of his wrist, and Anakin knew it.

But Obi-Wan only kissed the back of his neck again and held them closer. "Then we'll try it when you're ready. Now, go back to sleep, Anakin."

Unsure of what else to say, having no idea what to _do_ with this offer that his Master had dropped in his lap, Anakin could only obey.

* * *

It took three days for Anakin to work up the nerve, hating himself every moment for being afraid, that he should be better than this, and still unable to do it. Obi-Wan never pushed him, but it was written across his face, in his eyes, every time Anakin looked at him, and it was impossible to meet that gaze without turning away first, his thoughts tumbling over and over each other.

Three days and he _almost_ said it, _almost_ asked for it, struggling to get the words out when he'd curled up in Obi-Wan's bed, having sneaked out of his own room and crawled into here. But the words stuck in his throat again and Obi-Wan had to take pity on him.

"How do you want to be tied up?" Obi-Wan asked him, with no warning, and Anakin had to hold himself tightly not to jump at the question.

"I don't-- I don't know!"

Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to be brighter than ever when Anakin dared a glance over. He wasn't sure if it was amusement or something else. He couldn't bear to look. "Surely you've thought about this and what you would like to try first?"

Of course he had. Anakin had a thousand fantasies and some of them were, well, bound to stray into the territory. But he couldn't just-- couldn't just _say_ them!

Except that's what Obi-Wan had asked him to do.

And Anakin refused to let this best him. If Obi-Wan didn't care, then he shouldn't, either.

"I want--" he swallowed hard, but Obi-Wan didn't blink at his hesitation. "I want my arms-- Want them to be--"

Dammit, this was harder than it had any right to be. And he _hated_ that Obi-Wan's voice was so kind when he said, "Keep going." Anakin was able to do this on his own! He just needed a few moments more! And, fuck it, if Obi-Wan was going to push him, then Anakin would give him exactly what he asked for!

"I want my arms tied behind my back while I ride you," he spat out, arms tucked against his side like it could defend against Obi-Wan's judgement on Anakin's dirty, messy wants.

Obi-Wan stood up from his spot on the sofa and Anakin's stomach dropped, hard and fast. Terror ripped through him, fury quick on its heels-- until Obi-Wan's hand was light against his jaw, only the fingertips trailing little spots of coolness against the heat that had flushed through him.

"I have length of synthsilk rope that will work well for that," Obi-Wan said and wandered away from him, towards the bedroom.

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Anakin said dumbly, following after Obi-Wan like he was caught in his Master's gravity. "Did you just-- _have_ that on hand?? Have you-- In the past, did you-- Who else have you tied up??"

Obi-Wan flashed a brief smile at him, pulling something from the nightstand drawer next to the bed. "No one, Anakin. I got this for you."

For him? When? Anakin's mind spun in hot, dizzy circles when he saw the soft looking rope in Obi-Wan's hands.

"How are you so calm about this?" he blurted instead of the thousand other questions he wanted to ask. When had Obi-Wan gotten it? Was it from a field pack or had he gotten it special? Did he know what it would feel like? Was it the day after Anakin had first mentioned it or after that night Obi-Wan had goaded him into confessing it?

"Because this is your unexplored desire," Obi-Wan said. "Though, don't think that I'm not intrigued by your suggestion. It seemed unusual at first--" Anakin shifted his weight, suddenly uncomfortable all over again, but Obi-Wan moved on quickly, "Not because it's strange, but because I hadn't though it would appeal to you, given your past. But I think I understand why you would want to give up that bit of freedom.

"Well," he said, still faintly smiling. "Not give it up. Entrust it to me for a short while. And, of course, you may have it back at any time you like."

Anakin knew that, one day, his confessions would rip everything apart, he wanted too many things he shouldn't, but this time, it seemed like Obi-Wan had seen something Anakin had never planned on, and knew exactly what to say. He relaxed and reached for the silk rope in Obi-Wan's hands, running it across his fingers and wondering what it would feel like.

His shit explanation aside, Anakin really couldn't explain why he wanted this, other than that he was sure it would feel like the way it did when Obi-Wan held him down and pinned his arms or wrists to the bed and fucked him. Like Anakin didn't have to make any decisions in that moment, that Obi-Wan would take that weight from him, and Anakin didn't even have to hold himself up.

He twisted the rope around his fingers, it was soft but he wouldn't be able to break it, not without using the Force. His arms would be bound and he wouldn't even be able to touch himself, he'd have to rely entirely on Obi-Wan if he wanted anything near his own cock.

Heat curled low in his belly at the thought. It licked lower until his cock hardened just a little in his pants.

It wasn't enough to be visible from an outsider, but somehow Obi-Wan knew anyway.

"All right, clothes off," Obi-Wan told him, shedding his own outer layers and tossing the rope onto the bed. It was hard to look away from, but Anakin managed to drag himself away when he undid his belt and shrugged out of the outer tunic. Obi-Wan was much faster than he was, already settled on the bed, his back braced against the wall as he watched Anakin finish pulling the last of his small clothes off.

It was hard not to fidget and he wished his earlier fire would come back. But it dissipated like smoke every time he so much as glanced at the not-so-innocent coil of rope at the end of the bed.

"Come here, Anakin," Obi-Wan broke into his thoughts. He followed his Master's voice, not quite able to look at him and settled on the edge of the bed, his back to Obi-Wan, like indicated.

Obi-Wan gently drew Anakin's wrists behind his back, holding them there with just a light touch and a quick squeeze to his wrist. "You know that you can stop this any time, just say the word."

"I know." He swallowed thickly again, waiting for the first touch of the ropes. Nothing happened until he took a deep breath and forced himself to move, that he had wanted this and he couldn't back down from it. Anakin furrowed his brows and set his expression to determined, determined to push through this, and crossed his own wrists behind his back.

Obi-Wan, for all that he said he'd never done this before, had quick and sure movements, he wound the rope deftly across Anakin's arms, enough to keep them held firmly in place, but it wouldn't cut off his circulation. It wasn't quite comfortable, but his shoulders could still move and he could bend his arms just enough to keep them limber.

"Now what?" he asked, eyes fixed doggedly straight ahead. His fingers flexed against the bonds, but they held firm, the silk rope moving with him enough that it felt... good. Like his Master's hold on him.

"Now you stand up and climb onto my lap." Obi-Wan had to help him, of course, it was a little awkward without being able to brace himself, but his Master's hands were supportive against his sides as he threw one leg up and then managed to half-crawl forward into place. "A little further forward," Obi-Wan said and somehow there was a bottle of oil set next to him, one that Anakin knew hadn't been there before.

"Raise up," Obi-Wan ordered him and Anakin obeyed, the ropes pulling at his arms more than he'd realized they would. He was... caught. He could move, could probably roll right off Obi-Wan and onto the floor to escape if he wanted, but right now, like this, it was only up or back down, that was all the choice he had to make. And Obi-Wan was already guiding him through that part, too.

Anakin held in place, kneeling over Obi-Wan's legs, who opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of it onto his fingers. "Lean forward a bit, that will help," Obi-Wan told him and Anakin gratefully pressed his forehead to his Master's shoulder, escaping those sharp eyes just for a few moments.

Obi-Wan's fingers were cold against him, enough so that Anakin startled and tensed up again, but his Master ran a soothing hand down his side and murmured at him to relax again. Anakin couldn't quite achieve that, his arms were bound behind him and there was so much that he couldn't reach now, so much he couldn't do, he was trapped-- but also caught and held, he wasn't sure which. Maybe both.

It helped that Obi-Wan took his time, the slick warmed against Anakin's entrance, nothing pushing into him before he was ready. Obi-Wan's arm was pressed between his legs, where he'd reached back to rub against Anakin, which meant his cock brushed Obi-Wan's arm and his balls grazed his forearm every time Obi-Wan slid back or forth. It was difficult to take such teasing motions, but he couldn't decide what he wanted to do. Instead, he pressed his face harder against Obi-Wan's shoulder and tried to focus on the connection between them, let the Force carry him and wrap around him.

It didn't really work very well, and Anakin could feel himself twisting against the bonds, his shoulders tightening up and he wasn't relaxed _at all_ , he wasn't doing this right, it wasn't working, it would _never_ work at this rate. He didn't even know if Obi-Wan was enjoying this or just dutifully doing what he thought he owed Anakin, if this was pleasurable for his Master or a burden. He couldn't read him at all and it was just one more time where Anakin was--

" _Stop that_ ," Obi-Wan ordered in his best Master's voice. The one that he almost never used, only when Anakin was going a little out of his head, because he knew Obi-Wan didn't like to do it, would rather be kind and patient like the perfect Jedi he was, unlike _Anakin_ , who fucked up everything that he--

There was a sudden, sharp pain against his ass, a loud slap ringing through the room, and Anakin gasped hard. "What the hell was that--!? Did you just--"

Obi-Wan had swatted him hard and Anakin could still feel the sting of it on his left cheek and he wanted to yell, wanted to rip himself away from Obi-Wan, who had just spanked him like he was a _child_ and--

There was another sharp sting of pain in the same spot, worse than the last time, as Obi-Wan swatted him again. " _Focus_ , Anakin." His eyes were a brilliant blue when Anakin reared back to look at him, trying to twist out of the ropes and suddenly furious at everything and--

"You only have to say the word," Obi-Wan said quietly. It was so much more than anything louder would have been, it cut right through the hurricane and left it only a gentle breeze. Anakin would never understand how his Master was able to do that, he would be forever in awe of this man, it felt like. "Otherwise, trust me to take care of you. Do you trust me, dear one?"

Anakin shivered a little and thought about it. He did, but-- It was hard, he had to put so much more of himself on display. Already, he was bound and exposed, Obi-Wan could do anything to him. And he just had to _trust_ that it wouldn't tear him apart.

But Obi-Wan only waited for his answer, patient and like it was fine. It was always fine with him. Anakin nodded slowly.

"Say it, please."

"I--" He swallowed twice, clearing his throat. "I trust you."

"Good," Obi-Wan said and his hand was almost barely there, as he caressed over the spot he'd hit. It stung, but... it wasn't bad. Anakin thought that, maybe... maybe if it was Obi-Wan....

But that was quickly gone like a brief curl of smoke in Coruscant's carefully controlled and cleansed atmosphere, when Obi-Wan's fingers moved against his entrance again. So much warmer now and still so slick and wet, Anakin pushed himself to open up to them, to show that he was ready for them. He leaned forward, assumed the same position as before, ignored his own arousal and relaxed his opening as much as he could when he felt blunt fingertips questioning against him.

It was one finger at a time again, not as slow as three days ago, but Anakin thought that if his Master didn't hurry up he was going to sit on those fingers and _make_ them go faster.

The image flashed into the Force between them and Obi-Wan huffed a startled laugh against Anakin's shoulder. "All right, I can take a hint," he answered. And thank _fuck_ he finally pushed all four in, smooth and deep and Anakin _did_ fall back onto them, driving them as deep as they could go, with a low groan as it felt so good.

His arms were still bound behind him, but he could tip his head back, not as far as he would normally, but enough that he curved into a small arch and ground down as much as he could on his Master's hand. "Yes, yes, yes, _please_ , Master, I'm ready."

It was hard to bear the loss of those fingers when Obi-Wan guided him to sit up--he didn't want to rise up, he wanted to sink down onto more of them, but he answered the call of his Master--but it was then replaced with what he really wanted. Obi-Wan had one hand on his hip, holding him steady, the other wrapped around the base of his own cock as he positioned Anakin over it, letting it rub against his well-prepared rim, catching a few times before Obi-Wan would let him sink down on it.

It was painful to tease him like this, he ached for it, couldn't even reach for his Master, couldn't grip his shoulders, couldn't dig in his own fingers in while he flung himself into this, use them for leverage while he jammed himself up and down on his Master's cock. No, he could only wait, arms straining against the silk rope, while Obi-Wan watched him with sharp eyes for a torturous minute.

Then finally, _finally_ Obi-Wan allowed him to sink down, that full, hard cock filling him up just as he'd been desperate for. It still somehow stretched him open more than the fingers did, but Anakin enjoyed that feeling, liked knowing that it was his Master's prick doing this to him, liked seeing the way Obi-Wan's face twisted with the feeling of it, knowing that his Master enjoyed his tight, slick heat as much as Anakin enjoyed getting fucked.

"Yes, yes, _finally_ ," Anakin moaned, knowing that Obi-Wan shuddered under him at the way he must look and sound so filthy while doing it. Obi-Wan may have had more experience, but Anakin could _always_ make him shiver or twitch when he moaned his Master's name or groaned how good he felt.

In revenge, Obi-Wan's hands were soon cupping his ass, guiding him up and up and up until only the head of his cock was still inside, and then easing away so that Anakin could sit back down, let it drive into him as hard and fast as he could fall onto it.

It was more difficult than he'd realized not to be able to touch himself. Usually, when they were in this position, Anakin would brace himself against the wall or Obi-Wan's shoulder with one hand and his left hand wrapped around himself, jerking himself off with harsh movements to match the way he rode his Master just as hard.

But now his arms were bound.

He had no way to touch himself.

And Obi-Wan seemed like he had no intention of touching him, not even when Anakin was settled into a good rhythm, rising and falling so that it burned just a little each time his Master's cock slid into or out of him. Obi-Wan's hands instead settled on his hips, encouraging him into the pattern, so that was all he had.

The growing need in his own cock pushed almost everything else out, until it was just the desperate need to find the right angle to get the head of Obi-Wan's cock to hit his sweet spot just right and the desperate need to have something, _anything_ touching his aching, reddened cock that bounced against his stomach with every rise up and every fall down.

The more he chased it, the more it seemed to slip away from him, until Obi-Wan's hands tightened on his hips and slowed him down, letting him settle onto the hips and cock beneath him, filled and stretched around it, but it wasn't enough. Anakin strained against the bonds one more time, testing them over and over.

"Let go, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his hair flopping into his face and his breath definitely uneven now. "Trust me to take care of you."

Licking his lips and trying to swallow against his suddenly parched throat, Anakin's own breath heavy and harsh, he tried, he really did. "I just want you to _touch_ me, Please, Master."

"I will. You need to let go first." Anakin tried to rise up again, tried to give one more good thrust down, but Obi-Wan wouldn't let him move. "Let everything else fall away, this is all you need right now."

It wasn't really the words, even though they should have been everything he wanted to hear. It was the way Obi-Wan said it, like he was so _sure_ that this was all Anakin needed, that Anakin could do it. That Anakin was safe here.

So he tried, he really did. Obi-Wan's hand came up to his face, pulled him down for a long, slow kiss, then another and another. Anakin wanted to touch him, wanted to put his hands against Obi-Wan's face in a mirror image, but he couldn't, his arms were still held by the silk rope behind him.

"It doesn't matter," Obi-Wan said against his mouth. "You're good, there's nothing else that's important right now. Just focus on riding me right now."

The more he said it, the more it seemed possible. Maybe. Anakin nodded, letting Obi-Wan kiss him one more time, and trusting that his Master always had and always would take care of him.

And little by little, as Anakin rode him with a slowly building rhythm, it was just that easy. All he had to do was trust the rope to hold his arms behind him and lift his hips up so that Obi-Wan was nearly out of him, then let that rough, warm grip guide him back down. All he had to do was feel the way that cock slid back into him, filled him up, and pushed everything else out of his head.

It was like moving meditation, he was properly stretched open and relaxed now, it was pure exhilaration in the way he moved, nothing to distracted from the satisfying way he was thrust into again and again, no conflicting choices to make, just the one thing that made him happy.

Even his own neglected arousal was perfect, Anakin enjoyed the pull of it, the brief moments of contact against his or Obi-Wan's stomach on a particularly enthusiastic rush up or down, the way it ached and he couldn't do anything about it, there was nothing _to_ do.

He didn't need it, all he needed was the perfect way his Master's cock filled him and filled him and filled him, the way he tightened his opening around it so that his Master moaned softly, let Obi-Wan know that Anakin didn't want to let it go, even when he would be back down on it a moment later.

Over and over he snapped his hips back down as hard as he could, nothing else, nothing else, nothing else in him, no noisy thoughts or worries, he was safe and this was everything. Then, before he knew it, one last time he ground down and it hit the right spot inside him and suddenly he was coming hard and shaking, all over himself and Obi-Wan.

"Ahhh," Anakin groaned, low and almost keening for how he'd come untouched and it was perfect, so perfect. He couldn't even glance up at his Master, merely slumped forward and would not have moved for anything, not even a Separatist invasion of Coruscant marching its way through the room right in that very moment.

But he didn't have to--he could feel Obi-Wan tense under him and a muffled curse against the skin of his neck, a few hot puffs of air and a faint vibration was all the warning he had, before the bindings on his arms fell away and Obi-Wan exploded into action.

Anakin's arms were free, which he barely had time to pull them up to brace himself as he was bowled over by his Master to land on his back, who snarled at him and grabbed him roughly, hiking Anakin's legs up around him and snapping his hips forward to drive into Anakin _hard_. Hard enough that it pushed him back down the bed from the force of it and he whined high and desperate when Obi-Wan did it again.

"You are the singular most infuriatingly attractive being I have _ever_ encountered," Obi-Wan said with harsh breaths and he fucked Anakin again, harder and faster, wild and uncontrolled now. Anakin could only dig his fingers into the bed sheets and take it.

"You were incredible when you trusted yourself to me, the greatest--" Obi-Wan shoved into him hard and they both moaned when it went right over Anakin's prostate and the feeling echoed into the Force between them, "--the greatest man I have _ever_ known."

There shouldn't have been anything left, but those words and the feeling of awe and love pouring off Obi-Wan and the relentless thrusts into his is already sore and raw entrance were enough that Obi-Wan dragged him into a second orgasm when he exploded inside Anakin.

Afterwards, Obi-Wan nearly collapsed on him and Anakin knew he wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it, he was little more than a limp rag doll--not that he would have minded. He would have been fine if Obi-Wan had stayed inside him and flopped over him and they'd fallen asleep just like that. The Force would always take care of him afterwards, he could take anything in this moment, if Obi-Wan would give it to him.

But his Master was ever insistent on not staying in him--Anakin couldn't protest this time, whatever energy he tried to summon immediately fizzled out--and flopped over next to him, just as dazed and out of breath as he was.

"I think," Obi-Wan said slowly, his eyes on the ceiling, but his fingers gently touched Anakin's own, "that you had a very good idea."

Anakin couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
